


Legacies season 3- 'The clinging onto humanity is our last Hope'

by LegaciesTheOrderFanfiction



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesTheOrderFanfiction/pseuds/LegaciesTheOrderFanfiction
Summary: Set after 3 x05, where the gang will have to adjust to new changes that is happening at the Salvatore school. The school is running low on students and they will have to find new recruits if they want to save the school from being shut down. Lizzie tries to get hope to move on when they stumble upon Ethan, a boy hope is still confused about for what her sub-conciseness  was trying to tell her. She has these feelings for him that she doesn't entirely understand, it's strong, and it feels like it's consuming her. She has never felt this way before.  Hope is afraid of moving on as Landon death is still a sore subject. Alaric tries to get Sherriff Mac back. MG and Lizzie relationship is complicated. Kaleb is being distant from Jed after finding out about him and Alyssa for MG is his Bro.  Meanwhile Josie gets closer to Flinch at mystic falls high and wonders if she is doing the  right thing.  Alaric receives something that could change everything.{All rights go to Julie Plec and the producers of warner bro tv and Cw}Any new story lines belong to me and my good friend Rishi.
Relationships: Ethan Machado & Hope Mikaelson, Ethan Machado & Maya Machado, Ethan Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie / Flinch, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Leagacies season 3 episode 6 - 'To Whom it May Concern'

The gates are shut as the wind passes by unable to escape. All you can hear is the rattling sound of the gates clinging on the lock that is still on the gate. There are no children or teenagers laughing, no staff exited to teach, no laughter or fun. The school is empty and the longer this is up the school will have to face the reality and fate of being shut down. However, today is the day that that the students at the Salvatore school will do whatever it takes to save their school, their home.

Hope Mikaelson life has changed, once again she lost someone who she cared deeply about. A love that consumed her, that was her entire world, Landon Kirby. Hope looks around her room, looks in the Library but it hurts as it all reminds her of him. Everything does.

Hope is playing a game in the gym to take her mind of the fact that Landon is gone, that she will never be able to see him again. She starts throwing the ball aggressively and almost knocks out a few students. It looks like she is about to explode.

'You look like you're about to explode' Kaleb says, stopping her before she does anymore more damage.

'I'm fine' Hope reassures him.

'Yeah right.' He grabbs her arm, walking her to Alaric's office.

Alaric looks up at them both.

'Dr. Saltzman, fix her before she causes more damage. She almost knocked out the remainder of students that we have left.' Kaleb leaves the room, as Alaric puts his book down and looks at Hope.

'Look I'm fine' She says looking around the room.

'I know you don't mean that. Which is why you are going to talk about what has been happening. You are going to talk to me and the new therapist' Alaric says as he points to a new woman with black hair who walked in the office to sit down.

'Now tell us what is on your mind' The new therapist asked, curious.

'Fine, here goes' She sighned.

'I see Anger- Fear. Every room I go into reminds me of him. I know I'm supposed to start moving forward but I don't know how' Hope eyes saddened, as she spoke.

'I know it's hard but he would want you to move on with your life. Going out with friends even if it's a form of distraction is better than nothing. Spend some time with Lizzie have some bonding time with your friends. Just know that I'm always here for you and you cant count on Lizzie and the rest of your friends to be by your side' Alaric says 

'Thankyou. You're always there for me I really appreciate it bu-

'But nothing. Listen to your... what is he to you?' The therapist asked, looking confused.

'He's a father figure to me' Hope stated looking at Alaric with a smile.

'Right okay. So do what he says, go and have fun with friends that is the best advice I can give' The therapist put her pen down from note taking.

Shortly after the therapist had left the room.

'So you want me to hang with my friends?' Hope questioned.

'Oh yes it will help you and besides that is what I'm counting on you all to do today for the survival of the school is in your hands. I need you all to work as a team especially today' Alaric went around his room and took out a letter.

'Wait why what is going on?' Hope had a concerning look on her face.

'This' Alaric showed Hope the piece of paper, her eyed opened wide with shock.

Not long after Hope decided to enter Lizzie and Josie's room but Josie is not there as she got up early for her first day of school at Mystic Falls High.

'What is it Hope, Malivore is in that stupid prison world so there aren't going to be any more monsters so you don't have to wake me up so early Mikaelson' Lizzie says as she is lying on her bed, still in her pajamas. 

'It's not that its just your dad asked me to wake you up, something about an important super squad meeting. So get dressed and get the whole squad together okay' Hope faked smiled, heading out of lizzie room to close the door.

'UGH!' Lizzie moaned, as she stuffed the pillow over her face in annoyance.

They whole super squad are in Alaric office, Lizzie opened the door with magic chanting the spell 'Dissera Portus', but by the look she is giving everyone she is not having a good day. 

'So dad what was so important that you needed Hope to wake me up at 7 in the morning?' She folded her arms.

'The school has been opened but we are in a bit of a pickle. We are running low on students and staff and if we keep this up we will be forced to shut down and I cant protect you if we do' Alaric said, looking at everyone in the room, especially at Hope and Lizzie.

'So what do we do?' Kaleb spoke.

'Yeah how are we going to get new students when we live in a world that has no idea that we even exist?' Lizzie stated.

'Hey Lizzie come on listen to your boy MG. We need to look on the bright side of things, we all need to, wait for it, have... Hope' MG laughs as he points at hope.

Kaleb paused for a second there. 'Dude, bro that was so bad' he nudges MG.

'What are you talking about that was great' MG had the face of shock.

'Yeah no' Kaleb laughed.

Kaleb and MG were going head on on if MG joke was good, lets just say MG is not the funniest when it comes to good jokes.

'Right okay.' Hope said looking at MG and Kaleb.

'So Dr. Saltzman why don't we all go to town and try and look for new recruits I mean there has to be some super naturals who live in mystic falls' She said as she stepped forward nearer to Alaric desk, looking at him. But hope knew it in herself that as much as she wants to help the school she just wasn't in the mood for it' 

'That could be a good idea, okay yeah.'

'Okay here is what we are going to do, split up in teams and head to town- try and find as many new recruits as you can and when that is done report back to me by bringing them here.' Alaric smiled.

'Okay off you go' He said smiling, pointing his hand out to shew them out the room so he could think.

The super squad step out of Alaric's office to head on their way to town to look for new recruits.

Hope is in the corridor and is about to go to her room when Lizzie stops her right in her tracks, 'Lecutio' She chanted and sparks appear hitting the poster. 

'Stop right there Mikaelson' as she grabs hope's arm. 

'Lizzie what is it' she stated. 

'Well my dad said we have to split up and be in teams and since Josie is at Mystic Falls High and I don't really want to be anywhere near MG at this moment in time, you and I can partner up.' She smiled up at Hope.

'You're serious' Hope moaned.

'Come on it will be fun. Besides we haven't had any Hope Lizzie time in like forever' 

'Are you just asking me because Jo isn't here and things are complicated between you and MG? Hope folded her arms.

'No believe it or not Mikaelson but I actually like hanging out with you. So why can't a girl hang out with her best friend slash former frenemy who she hasn't hung out with in what feels like months because she has this whole martyr complexity' Lizzie folded her hands as she kept blinking at Hope. 

Hope is not really interested in all this recruitment thing as she is still in the state of shock, grieving state over the sudden death of her boyfriend Landon Kirby. She misses him so much that all she feels in fear, anger and pain and she doesn't know what to do but she also knows that she can't keep living like this.

'Ugh fine, when you say it like that it makes me feel bad.'

'Fine I will do it with you. I can't say no to do can I Lizzie'? She smiles.

'Never' Lizzie puts her arms around hope as they walk out the corridor, heading to town, laughing and smiling enjoying each others company.

Now that Josie has transferred to Mystic Falls High school and is no longer attending Salvatore School for the young and gifted and now that things are kind of weird between MG and Lizzie, Hope feels that she has to be there for Lizzie. Hope has always been there for Lizzie but especially now she feels its her obligation to be by her best friend side even more than before for she needs her, they both need each other more than ever.

Meanwhile the tension is high, after exiting Alaric's room, Kaleb gives Jed a death stare.

'What the hell happened dude?' Jed asks, looking at Kaleb with a concerning look.

'Oh nah mate you rea-

Kaleb was about to say something to Jed when he was interrupted by Alaric who comes out to tell them to go to town together looking for some new recruits because otherwise they could get bored trying to find new recruits alone. Knowing the fact that there is a war brewing between Kaleb. Both Kaleb and Jed agree to work together to find new recruits, Kaleb hesitates at first but agrees at last for the Salvatore school is his home and he will do whatever it takes to save the place.

Meanwhile, the big doors are wide open as Josie enters Mystic Falls High school smiling, ready for the first day of school. She looks around and finds Finch at a locker and goes up to her.

'Hey!' Josie says happily as she approaches Finch's locker.

'Hey stranger' Finch bites her lip as she traces the back of her pocket for a piece of paper.

'Here's your timetable of your classes and btw don't loose it as we don't have any spare copies' Finch handed Josie over her timetable.

'Ah, got ya' Josie looked at her timetable to see which classes she has for today.

'English lit, chemistry, biology, Math's and history seems like a pretty good day' Josie says as she looks up at Finch.

'That is what you will say for now'

'Well it looks like I will be seeing you a lot today, stranger, considering we both have chemistry, math's and history with the same teacher' She smirks'.

'Well that will make life a whole lot easier' Josie laughs in a flirty way.

'See you around Jo' Finch turns to head to her next class.

'Wait can I ask-

'Yes you can eat lunch at our table, rendered you know how to find the cafeteria' Finch smiles and turns away to head to her next class.

Josie smiles, for the first time since forever she felt happy she just hopes that its worth it that this decision of hers wasn't a risky wrong move but a right one. She just hopes that everything goes exactly the way it's supposed to. 

'Hey Josie' a voice says near by.

Josie turns around to see none other than Ethan, a jock trying out for QB. 

'ETHAN' Josie says contentedly.

'So let me guess your coming to school here after all' He says as he comes forward, closer to Josie.

'Yeah I guess so' She messes with her timetable in her hand.

'So what happened, didn't you used to go to the Salvatore school' Ethan questioned.

'I did but a lot had happened at that school so I thought I would transfer schools to give myself lets just say a fresh start if you have any understanding of that' Josie held her backpack tight.

'Actually I do. I understand because you're not the only one who had to move schools because of something that happened in the past' He said straight forward.

'Seems personal' Josie states, touching her hair to get it out of her face.

'Oh it is, believe me' Ethan nervously laughs.

' Erm What's your timetable' Ethan says to try and change the topic.

'English lit, chemistry, biology, Math's and history' Josie shows Ethan her timetable.

'Ah so we have got every class together except chemistry' He laughs

'Well you want to walk to class together. We better head now because our English lit teacher is always in a mood even if the students are five minutes late' He says grabbing hold of his backpack.

'Yeah sure okay lets go' And just like that Ethan and Josie walked to class together, taking in between and getting to know each other better. This was only just a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

'Hey Jo, you're friends with Hope right?' Ethan turns to look at Josie as they are only five minutes away from their first class, 'English Literature'.

'Yes I am, why do you ask' Josie was curious.

'Oh nothing I was just wondering how she is that's all' Ethan scratched the back of his head in an act to change the subject.

'Ethan do you like Hope or something like you have a crush on her?' Josie smirked, with a surprising high tone of voice for she was just about to find out something even more surprising.

'What' his voice cracked as he spaced out there for a second.

'My point exactly. Admit it' Josie had come to the realisation is what it seemed to be for once she had come to the realisation that Lizzie liked MG and now had come to the realisation that Ethan likes Hope.

'She's Hope. She's amazing. So of course I like Hope who wouldn't' Ethan turned and smiled at Josie one last time before he entered the class with Josie laughing at his comment as she followed, entering the class.

It had been a great day for Josie at Mystic Falls High, she and Ethan had gotten closer as friends with the now and again conversation about Hope which Ethan was more than happy to talk about. Josie had never realised how much of a huge crush Ethan had on Hope until now for Hope had told her and Lizzie that before everyone got their memories back the first time around that Hope had went to Mystic Falls High and befriended Ethan and Maya. They were the only ones who knew she had existed and so she gotten close to Maya and Ethan. Ethan would flirt with hope a lot and so when everyone got their memories back she had to leave Mystic Falls high, along with Ethan and Maya before things got too complicated. Through Hope never told Josie if she had a crush on Ethan I guess there was never the time with Landon being around. Josie now knows that Ethan has a huge crush on Hope just like how his sister Maya had a huge crush on her yet she never noticed. Josie knows what has been happening to hope lately, the grieving of Landon and knows that hope wont be ready to let her heart give it another go but what Jo finds confusing is the fact that Hope told her and Lizzie that Ethan was in her sub-concise during therapy box time which to Jo does not make much sense. The therapy box shows us what we need to see, so does hope's mind want to see Ethan or is somewhat attracted to him that is what Josie finds the most confusing of all, but that is Hope Mikaleson after all what do you expect.

'Well I better head off Jo' Ethan says as he points his thumb to the opposite direction of where she is going.

'But its lunch don't you want to-

'I have to go on a run as I have practice before fourth period. I have to do as much as I can if I want to be QB' Ethan states.

'Gotcha. See you at fourth period then' Josie flickers her hair away.

'See you Jo' He smiles calmly and jogs leaving the school to go on a run around town.


	2. Legacies season 3 episode 6- 'To Whom it May Concern' part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it lol. Cause ya know why not. Ps i love hethan anf mizzie

Lizzie and Hope head into town of Mystic Falls to find some new recruits for the school. They decided to stand somewhere on the road, opposite to Mystic Grill at the clock tower.

'Lizzie you choose the actual worst place to look for new recruits' Hope says as she is standing in a place full of humans.

'Well I'm sorry hope but if you can think of a better place by by all means, go ahead' She shifted her shoulders.

They are both silent.

'Okay Hope I have no idea where to look for new recruits like do yo-

'Well neither do I Lizzie-

'Mikaelson! It was your idea to go come to town to search for the new studen-

'Yeah well you guys had no ideas' Hope said as she went to cross the road, Lizzie followed her.

'Okay why don't we just look around until we decide which way to go' Lizzie looks at her surroundings.

'Yeah sure lets go' She puts her arm around lizzie as they go around town until they decide on a place to search for new recruits.

As they are walking Lizzie stop and reaches out for Hope's attention.

'OMG HOPE! You have to see this' Lizzie turns to face hope, smirking like she is about to have a panic attack.

'What is it Lizzie?' Hope questioned.

'Looks like you have a muggle lover boy watching you'' Lizzie distinctively points towards the direction that is leading to Ethan.

Hope turn from Lizzie to the direction she is facing. They both find Ethan looking at Hope with intent eyes and with a smile that is being played on his lips.

Hope stares at Ethan for a minute and then looks away, to forget that they have been staring at each other for the past minute. Hope then feels a pit in her stomach that almost feels like it hurts but its a good feeling, the feeling of butterflies fluttering on the inside of her stomach. This has never happened to her before, even when she was with Landon she never had the human affection or feeling of butterflies in her stomach. So why is it happening now, she wondered.

'It's not like that. Ethan is a good friend- nothing more' She says as she turns to facing Lizzie.

Lizzie then starts teasing Hope about Ethan and his crush for her.

'Ethan totally has a crush on you Hope' Lizzie nudges her.

'Ow!' Hope voiced annoyingly.

'And by the looks that you are giving him maybe you do too' Lizzie said proudly, smiling at Hope. Hoping that Hope admits it and that she is right.

Hope is silent, doesn't say anything. Hope cannot admit that Lizzie is right, she can't agree as all of this Landon stuff was all still new and had happened not so long ago but that doesn't mean that she can't deny that she likes Ethan or is attracted to him. The therapy box shows a persons sub-conciseness, her sub-conciseness showed her Ethan in her mind which shows she either cares or is attracted to him but these are all just theories as nothing that happened in that box was real- it was her own mind. She still has no idea what this all means but her liking or being attracted to Ethan which is what she knows deep down is the truth but just can't bring herself to admit it.

Before Hope could utter a word, Lizzie starts whisperingly shouting.

'Hope, don't look! But your hot guy Ethan is coming this way. So by all all means go talk to him and I will see you soon' Lizzie starts walking backwards to to the opposite side of town hoping she will be lucky on finding some students.

'Lizzie what are you doing, we're supposed to go on the search together so you cant leave me alone like this....'

But by that time, Lizzie is far long gone, by then.

'Hey Hope' someone calls for her.

To hope's delight she turns to find a smiling Ethan.

'ETHAN!?' Hope nervously uttered as her voice almost breaks.

'So you're stalking me again' Ethan spoke in a flirty way.

'Stalking you again please, I think it's pretty clear who's talking who here' Hope laughed.

'Nah, I could totally see you staring at me' He commented.

'So did you mister' Hope tried her hardest not to smile but it did not work, she smiled but in a way she has never smiled before.

They both smiled and laughed at each others current comment of the joke they had first started the day they first met which was about a year ago.

Ethan being Ethan thought this would be the perfect opportunity to flirt with Hope as for once they were alone.

'What's a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of town' He smiled at her, getting closer to her until he is standing right next to her.

'I was just with Lizzie because we were just heading out to get you know supplies for school you know for chemistry class' As soon as Hope said that her eyes widened, realising what she said. In the back of her mind she thought to herself of how stupid she was for saying 'chemistry' out of all the excuses she chose she choose that one for a reason. 

'Chemistry class huh, you know I've always been good at chemistry' Ethan says moving closer towards Hope- facing her.

'Metaphorically speaking right?' Hope was starting to get nervous.

'Well that all depends on your definition of chemistry. You see I've experienced a lot of chemistry in my lifetime but none of them have I ever experienced the burning sensation that I am feeling right now - the one that consumes you' Ethan begins to lean in to get closer

'Oh that's nice. Wow!' She hesitates and acts nervous when she is around him.

'Wait are you nervous when you are around me because there is no re-

'What, no of course n-

'Because if s-

'No I'm perfectly fine and I'm in no way shape of form nervous when I'm around you' She gasped quietly under her breath.

'Okay so prove it' Ethan demanded.

'What do you mean?' Hope's heart started to beat faster and faster by the minute.

'By doing this' Ethan leaned forward and grabbed her hand, holding her hand tight in a calming way which hope was shocked by at first but didn't react to it.

'That way it can prove that you are not nervous around me if that is the truth' Holding her hand he put her hand on his chest whilst still holding her hand. Then with his other hand he touched her face, cupped her face stroking it softly' 

When he did that Hope thought that she would be able to manage and not express the nervousness that she was feeling but it didn't work and deep down Ethan knew that. Hope felt even more nervous but another thing was casted upon her she felt the affection, desire that consumed her and it was more powerful than anything. The worst part of all is she felt awful deep down in the pitiful of her stomach for she didn't want it to end but then it would be like replacing or betraying Landon.

'Ethan I -

'Yes I know' He smiled at her as their faces began to get closer together.

There are sparks but Hope doesn't know that yet- she knows it but just doesn't want to admit it yet.

Meanwhile with Kaleb and Jed they are walking some where outside of Mystic Falls town. And Kaleb is walking at a distance from Jed, still inflicted with anger and annoyance in his bones. However, Jed couldn't bare his silence anymore and needed to know why Kaleb has ever since this morning been acting so cold with him.

'What's up with this silence dude? I thought we were friends!' Jed demanded.

But Kaleb just gave him another death stare and gives him the silent treatment.

'Come on dude just tell me what the hell is wrong!' Jed shouted in annoyance.

'What's wrong?? What's WRONG WITH YOU DUDE?' Kaleb yelled furiously at Jed.

'What did I do to piss you off?' Jed , forenamed looking confused.

'How could you do that to MG? He's my bro!' Kaleb shook his head in disappointment. 

'Shit! Alyssa!!?' Jed covered his mouth as the realisation finally hit him.

'Look Bro I'm sorry so are we cool?' He goes to shake his hand.

'Look number one we are not Bros. Me and MG are Bros. And it's going to take a lot more than sorry for us to be on good terms because Me and Mg are brothers and you went after his girl so you hurt one brother then you hurt the other simple as' Kaleb dismisses Jed's handshake.

'Look Jed we are cool but just don't expect things to be like the way they used to be. I thought you were better than this but I guess I was wrong. Looks like the only person I can trust is MG, Dr. Saltzman and the super squad which does not include you btw' Kaleb goes and continues on his search for new recruits, Jed following but being distant.


	3. Legacies season 3 episode 6- 'To Whom it May Concern' part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it lol ! YEZ THIS IS AN ACTUAL MIZZIE ANX HETHAN FANFIC! SHOCKER

MG and Pedro are walking in town but they seem to be having trouble finding any new students for the school.

'Where do we go next' MG looks down at Pedro.

Pedro looks around and spots Lizzie walking at a distance.

'There's Lizzie! come on lets go' Pedro shouts and starts running towards her.

'Hey Pedro where are you going? wait for me!' MG shouts and runs after him but then spots Lizzie so he slows down.

Lizzie is walking in town when all of a sudden she hears someone calling her name. She turns back and finds Pedro. Immediately her face glows up. As she kneels down Pedro rushes to her.

'Pedro what are you doing here all alone?' She observed as she hugs Pedro.

'I'm not alone. I'm with MG' Pedro turns to point at what seems to be a person behind them, walking towards them.

Lizzie then looks behind Pedro and finds MG walking towards them. She is hella tensed and nervous to face MG as when she thought she had admitted her feelings he said the answer that she had not expected him to say. 

'Hey Lizzie, why are you alone? I thought you were searching for new recruits with Hope' MG approaches them.

'Oh, Hope has some important business to take care of so that it why I'm here' Lizzie laughs, imagining how Hope is coping after she left her with Ethan.

'Oh I see' MG gives her a look, the oh I see what you did kind of look

'Any luck finding any students' She articulated, playing with her hands.

'Nope. Not a single one' MG sighed.

There is a silence in the air for a few minutes.

'Hey why don't we all go look for new students together' MG suggested, breaking the silence.

'Yeah, I don't think so' Lizzie hesitates.

'Oh come on Lizzie, PLEASE!' Pedro pleads at her.

'Oh alright, I can't say no to you can I Pedro' Lizzie agrees carrying Pedro.

'Yay!' Pedro smiles as Lizzie carries him.

'ICE CREAM!' Pedro shouts as they walk for a few blocks.

They buy him Ice cream as they sit down on some park benches to eat the Ice cream. After two minutes pass by, Pedro stands up and jumps here and there, enjoying his ice cream leaving Mg and Lizzie alone.

'Oooh yay! Pedro loves ice cream! ice cream loves Pedro' Pedro smiles with joy as he skips with his ice cream in his hand.

'Hey Pedro don't go too far ' Lizzie demanded calmly.

'Okay Lizzie I won't' He continued to skip on his journey of singing the 'Ice cream loves Pedro song'.

MG and Lizzie laugh as Pedro leaves skipping with his ice cream as he sings his song.


	4. Legacies season 3 episode 6- 'To Whom it May Concern' part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read lol... go on.

'You know I made a bet with Kaleb' He said to Lizzie.

'Oh really and what was that bet?' Lizzie examined, looking into his sparkly perfect to her MG eyes.

'That I will say no for a whole semester and he will say Yes to never giving up on Landon' He licks his ice cream quickly before it melts.

Lizzie looks down.

'What is it Lizzie' He asks, worried.

'Oh nothing, it reminds me of my semester of Yes' Lizzie has another lick of her ice cream.

'Oh yes I remember that fondly' He laughs.

'Hey MG I heard about what happened between you and Alyssa and you didn't deserve that. If you want I can by all means set both the she devil and Jed on fire if you want' Lizzie steered.

'Nah it's okay and no I don't want you to kill anyone for me' He pouted.

'You deserve someone who cares for you, someone who puts your feelings above their own despite of what they may feel because they care about you too. Even if it hurts they wants what's best for you and just want you to be happy. That person may be closer than you think.' Lizzie voiced looking into his eyes then back to finishing off her ice cream before it starts melting away.

'Oh well thankyou Lizzie it means a lot' He articulated, grabbing a hold of her hand in a gentleman friendly manner.

They both lick their ice cream.

'You know I had this conversation with Kaleb and usually he is right but he is wrong about this one.' By that time MG ice cream is all one.

'What did he say' Lizzie inquired, her ice cream was almost gone.

'I told him about the conversation that me and you had when we were astral projecting in the prison world how you were talking about what Alyssa swooped in and did before you had the courage to stop her. I told him you were talking about the ascendant but Kaleb told me I was stupid that I was in denial cause he thinks you like me. Like after all this time its impossible because you're Lizzie Saltzman so how could it be possible that you like me- Milton Creasley. Tell me that isn't nuts to you.' He is straight forward with his answer as he laughs.

Lizzie finishes off her ice cream and doesn't respond and is silent until she finally picks up the courage to respond to him.

'I can't because what Kaleb said is true. It isn't nuts it's true' Lizzie eyes are almost watering.

'Wait what!' MG said, looking bewildered. 

'I saw what happened that day. I was about to approach you to tell you how I felt but then I saw you and Alyssa-kissing' Lizzie looks down and laughs nervously like she is about to have a panic attack.

'Erm wait wait up Pedro !' MG face is in consternation for the news that was just revealed, after all this time he has finally won Lizzie over but he doesn't know if it's too late like he has missed his chance. He sprints to Pedro, leaving Lizzie on the bench all by herself.


	5. Legacies season 3 episode 6- 'To Whom it May Concern' part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read lol. ALSO YALL I SHOULD WRITE LEGACIES SEASON 3 AHHA

Ethan and Hope are laughing and chatting, getting to know each other better. There is this instant connection between each other, sparks are flying high.

'That makes so much sense as to why you do football. A boy with anger issues' She laughs, mocking him.

'Hey at least I'm good at it. Unlike you who failed to throw a ball during the first round' Ethan aforesaid, sarcastically.

'Hey you know me it's not my thing. It's not me!' Playfully she hits his arm.

'Hey woah okay!' He laughs.

'No it is not you like to be the one to tell people what to do ' He junctured looking up at her sparkling dazzling eyes.

'You're such a-

'A what huh-

'A-

They both laugh in a flirty way, gazing at each other eyes. Hope is about to answer when Ethan's football friends come, to ruin their precious moment.

'Hey man, if you don't stop that flirting we'll be late to practice. Do you want to be be QB or no?' His football friends call him over.

'Yeah I'm coming' He shouts to them which for some reason made Hope blush.

'Hey Hope see you again?' Ethan turns to face Hope.

'I Hope so. It would be great to see you again' Hope smiles.

Meanwhile, Alaric is in his office with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a phone to his ear in the other. He sips but more like gulping the bourbon and puts the glass on the table. He takes the phone next to his ear as he calls the number and it rings but there is no answer so he sends a voice mail instead.

'Hey Mac, it's me Alaric. I guess you wouldn't have expected to hear from me. But here I am calling you. I'm sorry it took so long. But considering the circumstances here, it has been hectic lately. Not that you like to hear about all this supernatural drama but things around here are bad. The school is in a bad position and if we don't find any new students we could be forced to shut down. I wish you were here to tell me it'll be okay. I erm... I Miss you, Mac. Please call me back' He sighs as he puts the phone down on his desk.

Meanwhile, after Ethan leaves, Hope goes to look for Lizzie. To which she finds her sitting on the bench, dejected. 

'Lizzie what's wrong?' Hope requested, concerned for her friend as she sits beside her.

'I told MG that I had feeling for him and he left without saying a word to me' Lizzie puts her head over her arms.

'Aww Lizzie come over here' Hope consoles her by giving her a hug.

'I was so stupid. He loved me too early and I loved him too late. What if this affects our friendship and I've lost all that I've worked so hard for' She leans into hopes shoulder.

'You're not stupid.'

'But what I do know is that things are changing but this- me and you will never change' Hope leans on Lizzie shoulder.

'I know' She glanced at hope and smiles. With that one look they know what each other are saying without even saying it because they are even more than just bestfriends they are like sisters and sisters are family, Always and Forever.

'Come on, Lizzie. Let's get you home and we can drown all our sorrows over a bowl of ice cream. What do you say?' Lizzie beckoned her head and they both get up and start walking back to the Salvatore school.

'Now, enough talking about me. Tell me all about what's going on between you and Ethan' Lizzie asserted after they had been walking for five minutes straight.

'Nothing's up!' Hope shrugs.

'Oh come on ,Hope, anyone with clear vision can see that the sparks are flying all around you guys. He's hot and you are a pretty badass woman and considering that you both are single you should give it a chance' Lizzie twirls her hair as Hope rolls her eyes.

'Hope what's stopping you? wait don't tell me it's the Muppet bird boy' Lizzie eyebrows frown until she realises she should have never said that.

Hope falls silent there for a while.

'Sorry Hope, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But you have to admit that Landon yes Landon was your may seem like to you the perfect epic love, he was your past. You cant keep moping around like this. You need to move on because you cant let your past dictate your own actions or your future' Lizzie stops her in her tracks.

'Yeah you are right' After a lot of persuasion by Lizzie, Hope sort of comes to her senses but holds back.

'I'm also not ready for an open relationship. Landon just died and I don't want to have to go through that again. Where I open my heart to someone and I have to always save them but then they die.' Hope starts moving forward, walking.

'I'm not telling you to jump into a relationship but just like mingle with people or most likely people you are interested. The point is that at some point in our lives we all loose people and moving on is how we honor them because it shows that we can find strength in other people the way they would have wanted us to. Explore your options because well there are hardly any students at school I would suggest for you and well I would never suggest you to have a relationship with anyone from the super squad. You know who we are talking about, don't even try to deny it because it's so obvious. Just take things slow and see where it takes you'. Lizzie caught up with Hope, walking next to her.

Hope is silent for a while.

'Okay' is all that Hope manages to say.

'Now where is that ice cream you were talking about?' Hope is still depressed so Lizzie hugs her and tries to cheer her up.

Lizzie and Hope arrive at the Salvatore school, sadly with no new students but it had been an eventful day. They go into Lizzie and Josie's room, Josie is still at Mystic Falls High attending classes. Hope and Lizzie sit on Lizzie's bed with a box of ice cream in Hope's hand.

'I can't believe we weren't able to find any new recruits. We were too distracted doing other things' Hope disclosed as she gabs a spoonful of ice cream and stuffs it in her mouth.

'At this rate we could get shut down' Lizzie looks at her ice cream.

Hope gives Lizzie a look, a - You shouldn't have said that kind of look.

'You know this is the second time I've had ice cream today the first time was because Pedro wanted some, he was with MG' Lizzie goes in for another spoonful of ice cream.

'Aww I love Pedro. I'm surprised he is even still at this school because this place is not as safe as it used to be. It's not a place a kid his age should grow up in' Hope expressed about to get another spoonful of ice cream.

'Yeah he's a cute little guy. But he has Kaleb who is practically his big brother and he's got the whole super squad who never want him to be involved, for his own safety even though he wants to. He's just too young to be involved this sort of thing.' Lizzie laughs sweetly.

'Yeah.' Hope giggled.

'You know the therapy box they both have been right about my relationship with Landon. Because my relationship with Landon was doomed to fail and seeing Ethan today reminded me of that. The second time around I saw Ethan in the therapy box, so is my sub -cosines trying to tell me to give love another go, to give Ethan a chance?' Hope stood there with a spoon in her hand thinking.

'I don't know. It was weird that you saw him in there, maybe it is telling you that or what you already know. That you are in fact attracted to him but you will never know unless you move on. To whom it may concern your life is your own and you are the only one who should be concerned about it about the realisation that you need this in order to move on with life. Your mother said to live your life so did your dad so this is how.' Lizzie took another bite of ice cream.

Hope stood there and listened because as much as she hates to admit it, Lizzie is right, Lizzie has been right from the start. She needs to move on from Landon and maybe being involved with Ethan can do just that but she just is not ready for a relationship just this yet.

The girls are laughing and talking , having fun talking about boys, life and random things. They are so glad to have each other and to be by each other's side through thick and thin.


	6. Legacies season 3 episode 6- 'To Whom it May Concern' part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read lol. Y'ALL I LOVE JOSIE AND ETHAN FRIENDSHIP. ALSO HETHAN RISING. THE CLIFFHANGER THO...... PS GUYS IN THE SHOW I WANNA KNOW ETHAN BACKGROUND STORY. ALSO WHY THE HELL MAC LEFT ETHAN.... MOTHER OF THE YEAR. AND LIKE HIS Dad apprently died from mysterious circumstances .. i want to know. I feel something happened to him in the past like something terrible. He seemes depressed idk like football is distraction. I feel him and hope are alike. HETHAN NEEDS TO RISE! THEY ENDGAME. ALSO HOPE CALLED HIM HOT AND HE WAS IN HER SUB- COINSCES SO SHE THINKS OF HIM A LOT AND IS ATTRACTED TO HIM. I LOVE HETHAN AND MIZZIE SO MUCH.

'Should we-

'Yeah Hope' No words were needed as they both knew what each other meant. They both went to go and enter Alaric's office to see if he had any luck with finding new students for the school.

Lizzie and Hope stood next to the door, Lizzie siphoned Hope by grabbing her arm as they both chanted 'Dissera Portus' at the same time, then the door flung open as they both entered Alaric's office.

'Dad me and Hope had to deal with something so we couldn't find any new recruits' Lizzie went forward to the desk, hope standing next to her.

'It's okay. You weren't the only one' He scratched his head, tensed.

'I could not find any new students either' He exhaled.

'So what are we going to do?' Hope stood, arms folded.

'I'm going to call Kaleb and MG to see if they have had luck' He began to grab his phone and dials Kaleb's number. The Phone rings and he speaks to Kaleb over on the phone.

Alaric then put the phone down after having a conversation with Kaleb.

'So did they find anyone?' Hope examined.

'Kaleb and Jed found four new students and Kaleb just called MG and him and Pedro found six brand new students which is better than nothing' He smiled at the girls.

'Guess they had better luck then we did' Hope chuckled.

'Yeah considering we were distracted. I mean you were off mingling with Sherrif Mac's, dad's ex girlfriend's son and giving each other the-

'Silencio' Hope chanted which stopped Lizzie from being able to speak.

'Wait what?' Alaric peered at Hope and interrogated her.

'It's nothing. You have no reason to worry. No need to go on into full over protective father figure mode' She fractured nervously.

'Is that so' Alaric gives hope a glance.

'UHMMM!' Lizzie tries to speak out, hoping Hope releases the spell.

'Oh right, sorry!' Hope releases her spell so Lizzie can speak again.

'That is the last time I speak about it near my Dad' Lizzie says which sounds like she is shouting but it's really not as it is just Lizzie being Lizzie.

'Should we wait for the others to return?' Hope speculated Alaric, looking around the room.

'No, you girls can leave and do whatever. I will tell you when they come back' He smirked and gestured for them to leave.

'Okay thanks Daddy!' Lizzie grabs hopes arms and pulls her away as they head to walk out the office to talk some more.

'And also Hope we are not done with that little conversation' He folded his hands.

'Yeah, Gotcha!' She and Lizzie then walked away to hang out in Lizzie's room.

At Mystic Falls High, Josie is having lunch with Flinch while Ethan is at football practice.

'Thanks for having me over at your table' Josie deemed.

'Hey don't mention it' Flinch said, grabbing a piece of chocolate and putting it in her mouth.

'Though can I ask what happened between you and Maya. You said you didn't take the news of her leaving town all too well' Josie noted curiously as she was playing with her food.

'Long story but let's just say Ethan and Maya move towns a lot. Maya said her mother was going to stay in this town permanently but something came up and Maya didn't fight to stay because she wanted to go. I guess I wasn't worth staying for' Flinch looked down.

'I'm so sorry' Josie looked at her with concern in her eyes.

'It's okay.' She reassured Josie. 

'And Ethan how did he take this whole moving into another town thing. Obviously he would have gone with but that town already has a QB so he is staying in Mystic Falls' Josie took a sip of her smoothe.

'Is that what you think happened?' Flinch snickered.

'What do you mean? Ethan told me that.' Josie gave her a disconcerted look.

'The truth is that Ethan was the only one who wanted to stay in this town, he fought to stay which included arguments with his family. Ethan had never been a fan of moving from town to town, he's always wanted a place to belong. They all have been moving around ever since their dad died from some mysterious circumstance which Ethan has never really gotten over for he believes there is something more to the cause of his death. That is why he plays football its not because it is his favorite sport to play, it's a form of distraction. He's in denial because he has a future but he believes he doesn't. He's been through a lot, had a past full of relationships and what not.The worst thing is that Ethan fought to stay but Maya didn't. Ethan doesn't have the best relationship with his family, lots of disagreements' Flinch went up and threw her can in the bin and then came back to sit with Josie.

'I never knew how much he struggled. I feel bad terrible I always thought his life was perfect having everything planned out for him. Poor guy. Surly someone can talk to him right?' Josie asks Flinch who shakes her head. Josie feels even more terrible than ever because of what she did to his arm now he doesn't even know if he has a future on top of the doubts he had already about his future.

'Yeah good luck getting Ethan to confess everything. The guy has built a wall in him. It's hard for him to talk about his life and his feelings. It is hard for him to open up to people, he doesn't get close to people' Flinch goes and takes a sip of her juice.

'Yeah well we can try. That also sounds like someone I know' Josie scratches her hair, thinking about how much Hope and Ethan are alike in so many ways.

'Oh yeah well your friend should just go ahead and date him already' Flinch started playing with her food.

They both smile at each other and begin to change the topic. Instead they talk about something else. They chatter, laugh and get to know each other which begins the start of a unique friendship but in Josie's eyes she hopes it becomes something much more than a friendship.

Meanwhile, Ethan is at football practice hoping to get the spot of QB if he manages to take out the guy that coach thinks will make the team.

'All right boy prove to me that you deserve to be QB, take him out!' The coach blew his whistle.

The tryouts began and Ethan was so fast and managed to take out the guy that coach thinks will be QB. The guy fell on the floor, not injured of course but had lost a great opportunity thanks to Ethan. Ethan is there smiling, with his football friends cheering for him as the coach goes up to him to shake his hand.

'Well done Ethan. Welcome to the team' Coach shakes his hand and the guys comes over and hands Ethan his football player shirt that says QB - ETHAN.

'You knew I would make it' Ethan required.

'Of course we did who wouldn't' His football friend with blond hair said.

'I think it's time to celebrate what do you say boys' Coach spoke looking at Ethan's football friends.

'It is tradition we take out the new QB out after school for a little game of foose ball and grab a bite of burger to eat' The blond haired boy said, jumping around.

'Actually erm I'm a bit preoccupied tonight, I have plans. I'm going on a date' Ethan announced, hesitating

'Ah that is what I like to hear!' The coach and the guys left, leaving Ethan alone.

Ethan paused there for a second, you could see the pain in his eyes when they mentioned fooseball and burger. It was his dad's and his favorite thing to do together. Talking about his Dad or when people mention things that reminds him of what he and his dad used to do together is painful, still a sore subject.

Ethan was pacing around, not knowing what to do with himself and about to have a full on panic attack.

'I've got to get out of here' Ethan uttered as he was about to leave to walk to the boys bathroom when Josie came in.

'ETHAN! are you okay? what's wrong? I just came in to look for you so we can walk to class together' Josie mentioned, approaching him.

'I'M FINE JOSIE! JUST LEAVE ME BE OKAY!' He demanded panicking as he left to go into the boys bathroom.

'But Ethan' Josie spat out, worried for her friend.

Flinch approached Josie.

'So I take it, it didn't work' Flinch bounced around walking.

'No. He was having a full on meltdown all I wanted to do was help. Should I go check up on him? Josie had a concerning look in her eye.

'No let him be. This is what he does. It's better to leave him so figure it out by himself' She encouraged.

'It's bothering you isn't it?' Flinch spaced around.

'I'm always the care taker, always worrying about other people's feeling and what they are going through over my own' Josie admitted.

'Oh how I'm going to be good for you' Flinch put her arm around Josie as they walked to class together.

Meanwhile with the super squad, Kaleb and Jed are walking on their way to Kaleb's car on their way to bring home some students. MG and Pedro are walking, on their way to the school along with students that they found along their way.

As Pedro and MG along with the students that they found, walking towards the entrance, Kaleb zooms in with his car. They all meet at the entrance. Jed hesitates to talk to MG as he can't face to meet MG's eyes.

'It's okay dude. I'm cool with you and Alyssa being together. I don't care anymore as all I care about is one girl who is on my mind' MG comes forward and pats Jed on the shoulder.

'Then it's settled man!' Jed is relieved with a smile.

Then Kaleb comes in and gives Jed a hug. Then all is well with their friendship for it has been fixed.

It's dark outside so they all go inside the Salvatore school, to which by then Josie has also arrived home from a long first day of school so she goes inside the school too.

Hope and Lizzie are spending time chatting in Lizzie's room when Josie comes in the room and throws her school back for she is exhausted.

'So Jo, how was your first day of school at Mystic Falls High? Lizzie urged for she was intrigued. 

'Was it anything like you imagined it would be' Hope added.

'It was great actually, amazing but also interesting' Josie signed happily.

'Interesting as in a good or bad way' Hope looked up at Josie as she went in and sat on the bed next to Lizzie who was next to Hope.

'Both kind of'.

' I got closer to Ethan and this girl called Flinch' Josie peeked.

'You have a crush on her' Hope stated Josie for she was curious.

Josie was silent but gave a innocent smile.

'So you saw Ethan huh. Well you aren't the only one. Hope over here, saw him I mean they practically flirted' Lizzie stated.

'Oh. Ethan did mention you a lot earlier today to the point that it was getting annoying' Josie laughed.

'See Hope that is a sign. Hope likes him' Lizzie leaned on Hope.

'Good to know' Josie laughs.

Hope gave them both a death stare of annoyance but then laughed about it.

'You said your day was also interesting in a bad way, what did you mean by that? Hope urged.

'Flinch used to go out with Maya, Ethan's sister. His family left town but he didn't. He fought to stay in this town. She told me how he doesn't have the best relationship with his family and how much he has or is struggling in life. Because he lost his Dad and is trying to get over it so playing football is a form of distraction. He just doesn't like to show his vulnerable side that is why he puts on this fake good boy happy smile.' Josie looked down.

'I saw him today and I had never seen him like this. He was a wreck. He was having a panic attack over something I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me. Flinch said to leave him alone' Josie told Lizzie and Hope.

'Oh my god' Both Lizzie and Hope said at the same time.

'He shouldn't-

'Have to deal with it alone. I never knew how much he struggled. His life seemed perfect' Hope admitted.

'You guys have a lot more in common than you think Hope' Lizzie crackled her knuckles. 

'You do more than you think. Ethan also doesn't get close to people because he is afraid they will either leave or hurt him ' Josie admitted,

'Huh I guess we do Jo' Hope was twirling her T necklace, lost in her thoughts. However the epiphany had revealed itself- she and Ethan are exactly alike in the way they think about life. Maybe getting close to him isn't such a bad thing, if he allows himself to.

Then after hours of talking Hope decides to go to her own room. Just as Hope enters her bedroom to go to sleep, she is about to turn the bed light lamp off when she finds her Mikaelson necklace on the bedside table. Confused, Hope grabs the necklace and walks to Alaric's office hoping that he may have answers as she is confused on how the necklace appeared for she had lost it when Landon died and thought she would never see it again.

'Dr. Saltzman something really weird just happened I found...' Hope revealed as she flung the door open with her magic indicating the incantation ' Dissera Portus' eventually stepping into his office.

'What is it Dr. Saltzman?' The whole super squad including Josie were all there standing around Alaric's desk, in his office.

'Hope it's better if you-

(That cliff hanger though.... sorry! My name is Jen and I love legacies and this is my take on what I think should happen in the next episode in my eyes. I love you all and hope you enjoy it!!) Also huge thanks to my friend RISHI for giving me so many ideas, couldn't have done it without your help:) )

**Author's Note:**

> I love #Hethan. They are so endgame.


End file.
